Dispensing containers are, of course, well known and are used in many different industries for many different purposes. One such use is in the food industry, and a specific example includes molded plastic containers and other similar containers which contain solid foods (such as coffee) in particulate, granular or powder-like form. Typically, a measuring spoon or separate measuring cup is utilized in conjunction with the container when specific amounts are to be removed from the container.